Molecular sieves, most commonly zeolites, have a long history of use in catalysts for hydrocarbon conversion. More recently, a class of useful non-zeolitic ELAPSO molecular sieves containing framework tetrahedral units (TO2) of aluminum (AlO2), phosphorus (PO2) and at least one additional element EL (ELO2) have been disclosed for use in catalysts. In particular, such catalysts containing framework magnesium and designated MgAPSO-31 have demonstrated utility in the isomerization of C8 aromatics.
The xylenes, para-xylene, meta-xylene and ortho-xylene, are important intermediates which find wide and varied application in chemical syntheses. Para-xylene upon oxidation yields terephthalic acid which is used in the manufacture of synthetic textile fibers and resins. Meta-xylene is used in the manufacture of products such as plasticizers, azo dyes, and wood preservers. Ortho-xylene is feedstock for phthalic anhydride production.
Xylene isomers from catalytic reforming or other sources generally do not match demand proportions as chemical intermediates, and further comprise ethylbenzene which is difficult to separate or to convert. Paraxylene in particular is a major chemical intermediate with rapidly growing demand, but amounts to only 20-25% of a typical C8-aromatics stream. Adjustment of isomer ratio to demand can be effected by combining xylene-isomer recovery, such as adsorption for para-xylene recovery, with isomerization to yield an additional quantity of the desired isomer. Isomerization converts a non-equilibrium mixture of the xylene isomers which is lean in the desired xylene isomer to a mixture approaching equilibrium concentrations.
Catalysts for isomerization of C8 aromatics ordinarily are classified by the manner of processing ethylbenzene associated with the xylene isomers. Ethylbenzene is not easily isomerized to xylenes, but it normally is converted in the isomerization unit because separation from the xylenes by superfractionation or adsorption is very expensive. A widely used approach is to dealkylate ethylbenzene to form principally benzene while isomerizing xylenes to a near-equilibrium mixture. An alternative approach is to react the ethylbenzene to form a xylene mixture in the presence of a solid acid catalyst with a hydrogenation-dehydrogenation function. The former approach commonly results in higher ethylbenzene conversion, thus lowering the quantity of recycle to the para-xylene recovery unit and concomitant processing costs, but the latter approach enhances xylene yield by forming xylenes from ethylbenzene. A catalyst composite and process which enhance conversion according to the latter approach, i.e., achieves ethylbenzene isomerization to xylenes with high conversion, is particularly advantageous.